1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand tools and the like and, more particularly, to ratcheting hand tools. The invention has particular application to hand tools of the type having non-metallic handle portions. The invention is an improvement of the hand tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,300.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, wrenches and similar hand tools have been made of iron, steel, or some other metal, because of strength and durability requirements. Metal tools are manufactured using machining, casting or forging procedures. An important disadvantage of metal tools is their cost, both from manufacturing and material standpoints. Moreover, metal tools are unsuitable for use in many applications, particularly when a shock hazard condition exists for the user.
The aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,300, discloses a composite hand tool which is made entirely of non-metallic material. However, in certain types of hand tools, such as ratchet wrenches, the use of some metal parts may be necessary for satisfactory operation and durability of the tool.
It is known to provide plastic hand tools with metal inserts. One such arrangement is embodied in an open end wrench and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,328. Another such arrangement is embodied in a box wrench manufactured by Banzai Ltd. of Tokyo, Japan. No such insert-molded tools have heretofore been produced, however, utilizing movable parts.